Cydonian Rebelion
by Bloodfiend123
Summary: in they year 3160, humanity is colonizing space, and leaders and kings rule over planets and galaxies . The strongest among them was Kaiser, who ruled over 50 galaxies. A man with an iron fist, his rule was unrivaled, and his reign seemed endless. His armies were unbeatable, and among them, 3 soldiers stood out through their skills , the Glads. Will they survive the Kaiser's plans
1. Escape of the Glads

**( this is my 2nd fiction.** **This time tho, most characters are not made by me, nor did i made this fiction, this is based on a RP from a discord server that I'm part of, i also have a character that I made,but the story ain't centering around him/her , i will put the bio of each character after their first appearance.** **ENJOY.)**

 **On planet Nor , chaos was around everywhere, the Kaiser's troops broke in to the castle and stole the crown ,but not only that, the queen has been kidnapped as well.**

Alex: Kyo , do you have the crown?

Kyo: i sure do.

Alex: good.

Alex: Xen, is the queen tied up and ready to go?

Xen: queen kidnapped. All done.

Alex : then its my turn

 **A ship started to come down in front of the castle.**

Alex: i hope you're not inside the castle.

Kyo: oh no.

 **The air around the castle began creating a powerful pressure that essentially made it collapse.**

Alex: *smirk* i guess they couldn't take the pressure any more.

 **Kyo and Xen arrived at the ship.**

 **Kyo had the crown and Xen had the queen.**

Alex: tie her up to a bed , we have to make a quick escape.

 **Soldiers began surrounding the ship.**

Alex: Kyo?

Kyo: I'm on it

 **the ship was engulfed in a black fog and completly dissapeared, or did it?**

Kyo: i can't maintain this illusion too long ,so get this ship in the air!

Alex: alright, Xen, gimme a hand!

Xen: ok

 **Alex and Xen started the ships engines and took of into space, the soldiers from the ground were blown of.**

 **Inside the ship**

Alex: phew, another job well done

Kyo: for gods sake

Alex: what is it Kyo?. Not happy with the results?. Or did you wanted to kill the king yourself?

Kyo: let's just go home

 **Alex looks at Xen**

Alex: is it just me or does he seem grumpier than usual?

Xen: No usual.

 **Kyo looked at the crown**

Kyo: we go through hell to get stuff like this...and who takes all the credit?

Alex: no need to tell me about it, damn elites, making us do all the work while they sit back, then just take ALL the credit for OUR actions.

 **Xen looked at kyo**

Xen: On battlefield, soldier fear others.

No care elites.Danger is front. All matters.This we get,fear and respect.

Kyo: i just wish i could get away from it all

Alex: running is a cowards plan. Our time will come, one day the elites will clean OUR boots.

Kyo: whatever, i just want to be alone for a bit.

 **Kyo went to his room**

Alex: the thing with his parents really affects his work. I'm worried that Kaiser will tell him off

Xen: I no care Kaiser. I with you 2. Where you go I go.

Alex: wow, that's easily the most touchy thing you ever said, and that is saying a lot!

 **Xen smiled** , **Alex went towards the crown.**

Alex: so, Kaiser wants the quee and the crown, the crown i kinda get, but why the queen, she ain't even that pretty.

Queen: Hm!

Alex: oops, sorry.

Alex: but anyway.

 **Alex picked up the crown**

Alex: this ain't even that heavy, meaning that it isn't too pricy.

Xen: maybe the gems?

Alex: those are some sweet looking gems

 **Alex took out a green gem from the crown and looked at it.**

Alex: it doesn't look li-

 **Alex began feeling dizzy then he slowly began to lose his balance and collapsed.**

Xen: Alex!

 **Xen went and tried to wake Alex up, he woke up.**

Alex: what?

Xen : you ok?

Alex: yeah, what happened?

Xen: gem powerful,unpredictable.

 **Alex stood up and put the gem back in the crown.**

Alex: should we give Kaiser this crown?

Xen: crown powerfull. Kaiser crazy powerfull.No choice.

Alex: you're right, Kaiser is too powerfull, we have no choice than to give him the crown.

Xen: i hate this.

Alex: that makes 2, you and Kyo.

 **the ship they were in was getting close to a planet**

Alex: there it is, Kaiser 1.

 **Kyo came out of his room.**

Kyo: we're here?

Xen: yes, home.

Alex: another victory for the Glads.

Kyo: even though the elites take all the credit.

Xen: begin landing.

 **(now the bios** )

 **Alex , Kyo and Xen form the Glads, Kaiser's best soldiers.**

 **Name: Alexander**

 **Age: 17**

 **Race: Half-Human, other half unknown**

 **Powers: Control of wind and atmosphere**

 **Affiliation: The Glads**

 **Backstory: A fighting Prodigy, Alex has strived for greatness ever since he was a little boy.**

 **Alongside his squad, he seeks to bestow justice upon Kaiser for trying to kill him,**

 **and as atonement for all those he killed in the tyrant's name.**

 **Name: Kyosuke**

 **Age:18**

 **Powers: teleportation , illusions**

 **Personality : Caring , Friendly, filled with anger towards the kaiser**

 **Race : Human**

 **Backstory : a faithful fighter , who had many friends , he was tricked into joining the kaiser which cost him his parents in the end , ever since then he swore to take revenge on the kaiser , and anyone who stood with him**

 **Affiliation :The Glads**

 **Name : Xiaoyu Xen**

 **Age : 21**

 **Personality : Silent, cold tempered.**

 **Race : Demi-goddess**

 **Powers : Physical science, chemistry (Elementalist) and tech (Backup and gadgets)**

 **Affilitation : The Glads**

 **Backstory : An orphan child after she was taken from her parents. She was raised to be a mercenary before being recruited by Kaiser. Has mastermind tactician's valor and loyalty to her friends.**

 **(that's them)**

 **On kaiser 1**

 **the ship in which the Glads arrived landed.**

 **the 3 disembarked**

Alex: alright, let's get the queen to the dungeon and the crown to the treasury.

 **a soldier appeared**

Soldier: Glads, the kaiser orders you to present yourself to him as soon as possible!

Alex: really? Tell him that we'll be there , we just have to care of the queen and the crown.

Soldier: very well.

 **the soldier left**

Alex: heard that guys ?. This might be our big break.

Xen: victory.

Kyo: or our demise...

 **the Glads put the queen and the crown away**

 **at the treasury**

Kyo: are you coming Alex?

Alex: yes, gimme a minute.

Xen: Kaiser is not patience, hurry.

 **Alex went back and took the green gem from the crown.**

Alex: why do i feel like its calling me?

 **Alex put the gem in his pocket and went to the throne room.**

 **inside the throne room**

 **(bio)**

 **Name: Cykopath**

 **Age: 59**

 **Personality: Cruel, bloodthirsty, smart, crazy and evil**

 **Power: Hypnosis**

 **Backstory: Not much is known about Cykopath's past before he became the tyrant that he is. With his iron fist and immeasurable power, he rules over a great portion of the universe all by himself, and still expands further... Recently, he developed an increased interest in Planet Nor, but his motives are also unknown. The tyrant faces The Glads after trying to kill them in an intense game of cat and mouse.**

 **the Glads arrived and kneeled before Cykopath, the Kaiser.**

Kaiser: welcome back , i take it that the crown and the queen are now in my dungeon and treasury.

Alex: yes your highness.

Kaiser: good, then , allow me to reward you for your hard work.

Alex: -reward us?-

Xen:- something is wrong-

Kyo: - i knew it-

Alex: you do not have to do this your highness

Kaiser: oh?. Unfortunately it is not up to you to decide, here,

 **a servant brought a box**

Alex: a box?

Kaiser: yes, this is your reward, go to and open it.

 **Alex tried to open it in the throne room**

Kaiser: NOT HERE !

 **he stopped.**

Kaiser : open it somewhere more , private, all 3 of you.

Kyo: why?

Kaiser: it is a very beautiful reward, i don't want the word to spread.

Alex: if you say so your highness, we will go to the sleeping quarters and open it there.

 **the Glads went to the sleeping quarters.**

Kaiser: guard

Guard: yes your highness?

Kaiser: follow them and make sure they open the box.

Guard: as you wish your highness.

 **the Guard followed the Glads.**

Kaiser: -goodbye, trash-

 **The Glads went to the sleeping quarters** **and closet the door.**

Alex: do you guys have the same feeling i do?

Xen: its a trap.

Kyo: Kaiser is not be trusted.

Alex: hmm, let's leave, we'll say that we opened the box and we are grateful for the reward.

Xen: agreed

Kyo: let's go

 **as they tried to open the door, the Guard stopped them**

Alex: what the heck man?

Guard: i was ordered to make sure you open the box, none of you is leaving that room until you do!

 **the Glads backed away from the door.**

Alex: what now?

Xen: open the box

Kyo: bad idea, its most likely a trap

Alex: we won't know for sure until we do.

 **Alex begsn opening the box.**

 **a bomb sound began coming from it**

Kyo: I FUCKING KNEW IT.

Xen: not so fast.

 **Xen used one of her gadgets to stop the bomb.**

Alex: Kaiser tried to blow us up, we have to get out of here!

Kyo: i agree.

Xen: I'll distract them. you run.

Alex: ok

Kyo: grab my hand.

Alex: are you sure you have enough power left?

Kyo: to teleport us to the ship?. yes.

 **Kyo and Alex were engulfed in a black fog and dissapeared**

 **Xen pressed a button on her hand and dissapeared**

Xen: right behind you 2.

 **Xen put the bomb by the door and detonated while covering herself in a force field.**

Xen: easy.

 **the guard was knocked out.**

 **At the landing pat**

Alex: are you ok?

Kyo: just tired, let's go!

 **they rushed to the ship, but suddenly, multiple guards equipted with fire arms appeared.**

Guard: Glads, you are here by sentenced to death by order of the Kaiser.

Alex: Kyo, run to the ship, I'll take care of them.

Kyo: alright

 **Kyo went to the ship**

Guard: FIRE!

Alex: not so fast!

 **Alex used his power to increase the air presure, making the bullets falls to the ground.**

 **He then started fighting the guards.**

 **inside the ship**

Kyo: i have to get this baby started, or else we're toast.

 **Alex was still fighting outside.**

 **a guard had him in sight and ready to shoot.**

 **Xen appeared behind him and knocked him out , she then took his gun and started shooting the other guards.**

Alex: glad you could join us.

Xen: hurry, more are coming.

 **Alex and Xen rushed inside the ship.**

Alex: Ready Kyo?

Kyo: i need a few more minutes!

Xen: they're coming!

 **More guards began surrounding the ship.**

kyo: done, we're getting the hell outta here!

 **the ship took of.**

 **end of the chapter**


	2. Roon

**After the glads have escaped from Kaiser 1.**

Xen: where are we going?

Alex: i don't know.

Kyo: i suggest we head to planet Roon

Alex: oh yeah, its outside of the Empire ,so it should be safe.

Xen: how long till there?

Kyo: if we take fuel into consideration, 5-6 hours.

Alex: oh man...

Xen: that's a lot.

Kyo: can't help it, the engine is on the lowest power level right now and if i go faster we're gonna run out of fuel and end up floating in the middle of space.

Alex: fine, then atleast let me and Xen pilot the ship while you go take a nap

Kyo: no no, I'm fine

 **Kyo was clearly lying, he was obviously tired from using his powers.**

Alex: you know you can't fool me buddy, go!

Kyo: fine, you 2 gave fun.

 **Kyo went to his room and fell asleep**

Xen: he's pushing it.

Alex: i know, but hey, atleast we took this ship.

Xen: what do you mean?

Alex: this is our usual ship, so Kyo left his father's bike here.

Xen: oh yeah. I forgot.

Alex: don't worry , atleast Kyo is not upset , losing that bike would've been a hard thing for him.

Xen: last remaining thing from his parents.

Alex: exactly.

Alex: anyway, lets focus on the course for Roon.

Xen: right.

 **Now, on planet Roon**

 **(bio time)**

 **Name: Yu Kobayashi**

 **Age: 19**

 **Personality: Animal lover, doesn't know that much about social activities, friendly and determed**

 **Race: half human, half Dwarf**

 **Power: Ground-controller, creature-summoner**

 **Backstory: He lives in "Flavourous forest" (a beautiful forest famous for fruits and magical creatures). When he was young, his village was destroyed. A wanderer raised him and gave him the power of Land and Animal since then. His job is to protect the forest and stop the bad invader.**

 **Yu was playing with some animals on the edge of the forest**

Yu: haha, I'm glad you guys are doing fine.

Yu: the forest is also very beautiful today.

 **one of the animals began digging something.**

Yu: what did you found?

 **Yu used his power to dig up what looked like some sort of crate.**

Yu: hmm, a little help please.

 **one of the animals got close to the crate and smashed it.**

 **Inside was a beautiful diamond.**

Yu: wow, it must have fell from a passing ship, its mine now.

 **Yu tied the diamond to his belt and continued walking**

 **some time later at the broken crate**

???: pfff, someone got here before me, hmm

???: those tracks seem to be animal ,but also humanoid.

???: whoever took it didn't got too far.

 **Yu was sitting on a rock and playing with the animals, when suddenly, the animals got scared of something.**

Yu: what is it?

 **the person from before appeared again, he was holding a piece of paper in his hand.**

???: this diamond has a recovery bounty that's twice its value, I'm so gonna enjoy it.

 **Back at Yu**

 **The animals began acting more and more scared**

Yu: what is it?. Is someone getting close to the forest?

 **the animals ran into the forest** **the mysterious guy appeared** **and** **saw** **the diamond on Yu's belt.**

???: there we go.

 **(bio time, you really need to read this one carefully)**

 **Name:...**

 **Age:17**

 **Personality : usually calm but can be very bloodthirsty, cunning but impulsive when he gets mad**

 **Power: spatial-manipulation**

 **Backstory: He was never born, he's a artificial being created in a lab for the purpose of being the ultimate assasin, many were made but after an incident in the lab he became the only one, he doesn't have a name, but he has a code:717, those who get close to him, if possible, usually call him SEVON (SEVen; ONe).**

 **(this is the one i made)**

Yu: who are you?

717: no need to know, just hand me that diamond and I'll walk away.

Yu: why should I?

717: if you don't...

 **suddenly, a fireball formed in his right hand.**

717: things will get messy.

Yu: i don't know who you are , but i ain't giving you nothing!

717:very well

 **(battle text, i did this in the other fiction,its for battle scenes)**

 _717 shot a fireball at Yu_

 _Yu dodged,but a tree got hit_

717: hmm, the forest might end up burning.

Yu: you...hurt the forest...

717: just gimme the diamond, and I'll leave

 _a pillar made of rock came out of the ground and almost hit 717_

717: what?

Yu: Don't hurt the forest.

 _Multiple pillars began erupting and heading towards 717 , but_

 _717 suddenly dissapeared and appeared again in the air, he blinked( short-ranged teleportation)_

Yu: what?

717: it seems i underestimated you...

 _717 pulled out a gun and started shooting while mid-air._

 _Yu put up a earth-shield and managed to stop the bullets._

 _717 dissapeared when he lowered the shield._

 _Yu looked around and summoned a moose like creature with HUGE horns that charged at a rock_.

 _717 was behind that rock , the creature caught him in its horns, luckily , they weren't sharp hornes._

 _717 blinked to Yu's right, the his left, front, back and even above him and shot him each time ._

 _Yu didn't had a scratch_

Yu: what's the problem?. Gun's firing blanks?

717: no, i needed more time to prepare.

Yu:?

 _Suddenly a bullet flew by Yu's face, putting a scratch on it, then multiple_

 _bullets started flying towards him_

 _Yu put up some earth shields, small, but they protected his vital organs._

 _one of the bullets hit the rope that was tied to the diamond, the diamond fell down_

Yu: damn it!

 _717 blinked above him with a big fireball in his right hand._

 _Yu stopped and put a earth shield above him,but_

 _717 baited him, he blinked behind Yu and knocked him down on the ground, then a trail of ice went from his left hand to Yu's arms and legs, completly restraining him._

Yu: hey!. let me go!

717: sorry, but you asked for this.

 **717 went and picked up the diamond, he put it in a bag on his belt.**

Yu: atleast can you show me your face or tell me your name?

 **717 was wearing a a black cloak with a mask and a hat on his head , his face was barely visible, he also had 2 gauntlets on his arms, weird tech,but powerful.**

717: I'm afraid i have business elsewhere, goodbye.

 **717 walked away**

Yu: HEY, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE LIKE THIS!

717: THE ICE SHOULD MELT, SO WAIT!

 **suddenly , the sound of a ship landing echoed through the forest.**

717: hm?. I better check it out.

 **717 blinked towards the sound.**

 **End of the chapter**


	3. Fighting on Roon

**Picking of from last time , after 717 defeated Yu, but first, some time before landing.**

 **Inside the ship**

Alex: is Kyo asleep?

Xen: yes.

Alex: good

 **Alex looked troubled about something**

Alex: Xen?

Xen: yes?

Alex: I think I know why Cykopath wanted to kill us..

Xen: easy. He just wanted to.

Alex: no, he had a reason ….a good one.

Xen: what do you mean?

Alex: well, it's a bit of a story.

Xen: …

Alex: you see, when Cykopath was still a young ruler and looked to further expand his empire, he began conquering planet after planet.

Xen: and?

Alex: well, one of the first planets that fell, Ragna, was famous for its beauty , but not just the planet was beatiful….the princess was as well.

Xen: what has that to do with Kaiser's reason to kill us?

Alex: I'm getting there, after Kaiser conquered Ragna, he took the princess as his "plaything" , but things didn't go as he planed, Kaiser ended up with a child.

Xen: what?.

Alex: Yes, after he found out , he killed the princess and send the child to the slums….I…I am Cykopath son

Xen: WHAT?!

Alex: shhhh, Kyo is still asleep!

Xen: you're HIS son?!

Alex: yes, I only found out recently while I was looking through some old reports.

Xen: does not matter.

Alex: what do you mean?

Xen: you are you. You friend. Not like him.

Alex: thank you

 **Planet Roon was just up ahead.**

Alex: looks like we made it.

Xen: yeah.

Alex: I'll go wake up Kyo.

 **And so he did.**

Kyo: what?

Alex: wake up, we're here.

 **The 3 were all in the front of the ship looking at Roon.**

Kyo: Kaiser won't find us easily.

Alex: Let's hope he doesn't at all.

Xen: begin landing procedure.

 **The ship landed on the edge of the forest.**

 **The Glads came out of the ship.**

Alex: man, it sure feels good to be out.

Kyo: yeah, nothing compares with fresh air.

Xen: this place is beautiful..

 **717 was getting close through the forest**

717: so, it was a ship….wait…that's…

 **The ship had the empire's emblem on it.**

717: Kaiser…

 **717 blinked in a tree and looked at the Glads from safe distance.**

Alex: so , what now?

Kyo: I don't know about you 2,but I want some payback!

Xen: Kaiser strong, we need allies.

Alex: I mean, Roon must be full of people who hate Kaiser.

Xen: we search.

Kyo: how about the king?

Alex: what about him?

Kyo: we could askfor help.

Alex: I mean...

Xen: We the Glads. King may think we're here to conquer.

Kyo: look, if we go unarmed and don't make a mess, it should be fine.

Xen: maybe.

Alex: even if the king of Roon is gonna help us, we need MORE allies.

Kyo: i don't know.

Xen: me either.

Alex: how about we ask him?

 **Alex pointed towards 717 which was hiding in a tree**

717 : - how did he see me?!-

Alex: you know, its not nice to listen to what other people are saying

 **717 blinked behind Alex**

Kyo: Wow!

Xen: teleportation.

Alex: so , you were the one spying on us...

 **717 was behind him with his bach facing towards Alex**

717: what does the Kaiser want with Roon?

Alex: nothing

717: Don't lie!

 **717 turned around and looked Alex in the eyes.**

717: I know who you are ...the Glads...

Kyo: good to know that we're famous.

Xen: more like infamous.

717: the girl's right , anyway, tell me everything you know, now!

Alex: look, we're not on Kaiser's side anymore!

 **717 threw a fire ball at Alex**

 **Alex flew u** p

Alex: that was close...

Kyo: hey!

Xen: wait, Kyo!

Kyo: he attacked Alex, why shouldn't i twist his neck?

Xen: He's not normal.

717: stop lying! There's no way you just took a ship and ran away from the Kaiser.

Alex: but what if we did?

717: in that case, how about you fight me ?

Alex: what?

717: if you win, I'll believe you, if i win , you have tell me everything i want to know.

Alex: fine! Kyo , Xen, you go look for other people around.

Kyo: I'm out.

Xen: we'll be back.

717: if you're going...there's a guy i might have tied to the ground, can you please check on him?

Xen: I'll do it.

 **Xen and Kyo left**

717: shall we?

 **(battle text)**

 _717 blinked behind Alex mid-air_

 _Alex turned around and tried to kick 717 in his side ._

 _717 blinked away ._

Alex: you're quick!

717: thank you, I could say the aane about you.

 _717 pulled out a gun_

Alex: what?

717: can you dodge bullets?

 _717 shot 3 bullets ._

 _Alex used gis power to create a powerfull wind and deviate the bullets._

717: impressive.

 _Alex used his power to create a crushing pressure around 717._

717: Damn...you...

 _717 somehow passed through the ground._

Alex: What? Isn't his power teleportation?

 _717 appeared behind Alex and aimed his gun._

Alex: There you are!

 _Alex lauched a powerful wind at 717._

717: like that'll work.

 _The attack passed right through 717._

Alex: how...

717: many get confused at this, i shall tell you. My power is spatial manipulation.

Alex: what?

717: by changing certain things in a space, I can create the illusion of multiple powers.

Alex: Your teleportation and ...

717: I modify the location of my body in space and that other trick, I lessened the molecular density my body , making me pass through things and the other way around.

Alex: you can do that?

717: the ability to modify a space can be bend in many ways.

Alex: -this guy's dangerous-

717: now, let's resume.

 _717 shot 2 bullets at Alex._

 _Alex dodged them, but, there was only 1 bullet, the other one dissapeared._

Alex: where's the other one?

717: My body is not the only thing i can blink.

 **(blinking= short range teleportation to a location in the users sight)**

 _The other bullet appeared above Alex ._

Alex: -I can feel the air vibrating above me-

 _Alex dodged the 2nd bullet._

Alex: is that al-

 _717 blinked in front of him and grabbed his arm, with Glacies he was freezing Alex's arm._

 _Alex kicked 717 and threw him off him._

Alex: this is cold...

 _Alex shattered the ice on his arm ._

717: hmm, I know.

 _717 spread his arms and the air around Alex began dissapearing._

Alex: what ...is...happening..?

717: what is it? Breathing heavily?

 _Alex landed on the ground and collapsed from lack of air._

 _717 put on an air-mask and went in._

717: now.

 _he ignited Ignis_

717: time to finish you!

 _717 pulled Alex by his air to see his face._

Alex: -his air mask...bingo.-

 _Alex smilled._

717: -THAT SMILE...-

717: C-Cykopath?

 _Suddenly , 717 mask burst and the air went to Alex._

 _Alex managed to punch 717 in his gut._

 _717 blinked away, but the airless space he created dissapear._

Alex : *Deep breath*

Alex: that...was close.

 _717 was standing away from Alex, but something was wrong._

717: Cykopath...no...I'm not...

Alex: -what's with him?-

 _717 put his hands on his head_

717: no, no , no ...LEAVE ME ALONE!

 _An ice dome formed around 717._

Alex: -what is he doing?-

717: stay away...Cykopath...that smile...the smile...

 _Alex managed to break the dome and punch 717 in his gut, making him unconscious._

Alex: there..

717: C-...Cykopath...

Alex: !!! - why is he saying HIS name?-

 **Alex tied 717 with some rope and carried him to the ship**

Alex: well, I won, but...what is his connection to the Kaiser?

717: I'm ...not...tool...

Alex: it seens he's talking in his sleep.

 **Alex put 717 down**

 **Somewhere on the edge of the forest.**

Xen: Roon is beautiful.

Yu: HELLO?!

 **Someone was screaming.**

Xen: What's that?

 **Xen went towards the source of the sound.**

 **She found Yu , tied to the ground with ice.**

Xen: let me help

Yu: thank you.

 **Xen freed Yu.**

Xen: who did this?

Yu: some guy in a black coat, I found a diamond in a crate and that guy appeared and took it.

Xen: he had a black hat and covered face?

Yu: how do you know?

Xen: I saw him. He's fighting my friend .

Yu: Really?! Show me where , I want the diamond back.

Xen: follow me.

 **Yu went with Xen.**

 **In the forest.**

Kyo: yup, I'm lost. Frigging amazing.

 **Back at the ship.**

 **717 recovered his consciousness.**

Alex: good morning

717: Where am I?

Alex: you're on-board of our ship.

717: do you plan to take me to the Kaiser?

Alex: NO! Listen, me and my friends were almost killed by him, we escaped and now we're looking for revenge.

717: What? You're gonna take his throne?

Alex: basically, yes.

 **717 started laughing.**

Alex: what's so funny?

717: you want to kill the Kaiser, the most powerful galactic overlord there is?

Alex: yes.

717: ...you're serios...

Alex: yes.

717: -those guys are nuts, but, this guy has something about him , something I can't put my finger on, besides, if this works, I'll achieve years of hard work in one move-

717: do you have a free space in your team?

Alex: what?

717: 717 , at your service.

Alex: wait, you're gonna help us?

717: Well, if you do take down Kaiser, you'll be rulling the empire.

Alex: where are you getting at?

717: look, I'm a bounty hunter, an assassin, when all this is done, I require payment for my services

Alex: What kibd of payment?

717: you'll see, now.

 **717 blinked out of the rope.**

Alex: well...

717: did you honestly believe that'll work?

Alex: well, yeah...

717: anyway, once your friends get back we shou-

Yu: GIMME THE DUAMOND!

 **Yu and Xen appeared and Yu jumped at 717.**

 **717 dodge and froze Yu's feet to the ships floor.**

Alex: uhhh.

Xen: Bad Yu!

Yu: Let me go!

717: Finders keepers.

Yu: I found that diamond first!

717: oh please, you don't know how much this is worth.

Alex: What's happening?

717: I'll explain.


	4. The synth's name

**Picking off from where we left.** **717 told the Alex and Xen about his occupation and what happened between him and Yu and Alex told Yu about Kaiser.**

Alex: Wait, so you got a diamond worth how much?

Xen: You're a bounty hunter?

717: Gotta make a living somehow. Yu just happened to find my prize and take it.

Yu: You're prize? That's MY prize!

717: Oh shut it, we'll need this cash.

 **Yu obviously wasn't happy.**

Yu: So , you guys are gonna kill the Kaiser?

Xen: yes, revenge for trying to kill us.

Alex: I know it sounds crazy, but if w-

Yu: I'm in. He might one day attack Roon and the animals would be hurt, I can't allow that.

717: well, that was easy.

Yu: I still hate you.

717: fair enough.

Alex: so, what now?

Xen: We got 2 allies.

Alex: That I can see.

717: if I may, we could go to the city and request an audience with the king.

Alex: the king?

717: He's a powerful man, he cares a lot for his people and Roon has many allies both inside and outside of the Empire.

Alex: So if Roon becomes our allie.

Xen: We'll have more than 1.

Yu: Hold it! The alliance is for protection against the Empire, not to intimidate them.

717: they're still pretty powerfull.

Xen: wait, I just noticed.

Alex: ?

Xen: where's Kyo?

 **In the meantime , somewhere in the forest.**

Kyo: Great! I'm lost! Just great.

Kyo: If being almost killed by a bomb-box wasn't good enough, I'll most likely die out here.

 **Someone was walking behind the bush.**

Kyo: Who's there?

 **He came out of the bush.**

???: easy, I won't kill you.

Kyo: Who are you?

???: you know, when asking for someone's name you should tell your name first.

Kyo: Name's Kyo, now talk!

Salvador: Salvador.

 **(bio)**

 **Name: Salvador DeTruth**

 **Age: 20**

 **Personality: Calm, Collected, and Unpredictable**

 **Race: Human**

 **Power: Can use produce fire and go into a "Death-sprite" form to do an action as if he would die if not improving all physical abilities by 10 times normal amount, but causes tons of stress on his body**

 **Backstory: Was once leader of a respectable mafia loved by all people. He was from the year 2018 but after a fight were he used a unperfected move he caused both he and his rival to be sealed away in diamond until he gained enough power to break through. Is noted in history as a hero to all and the diamond he is sealed in is treated as art.**

Kyo: What is it with you here?

Salvador: I'm lost.

Kyo: that makes 2 of us.

Salvador: so, what is it with you here?

Kyo: that's a secret . -can't go telling everyone that I'm one of the Glads-

Salvador: fair enough, I won't tell you my reason either.

Kyo: good.

 **The 2 talked for a bit, Kyo told him that he wasn't alone and that his friend is fighting soneone( Alex vs 717)**

Salvador: is your friend gonna be OK?

Kyo: I wouldn't too worried, he's strong.

Salvador: ok….and this girl you mentioned.

Kyo: careful buddy, she's cold as ice.

Salvador: thanks.

 **Back at the ship**

Alex: Kyo is been gone for a while .

717: I'll go get him.

Alex: How are y-

 **717 blinked away before Alex could finish talking.**

Alex: ….

Xen: at least he doesn't waste time.

In the forest.

Salvador: so, what can you tell me about the guy that attacked you?

Kyo: I mean, he's dressed in a black cloak and he covers his face , he also wears a hat .

Salvador: a hat? A big black one?

Kyo: how did you know?

717: Hello there.

 **717 appeared behind Kyo**

Kyo: WHAT THE-

Salvador: Uhhh

717: Relax, I'm here to help you get back to the ship.

Kyo: wait…so..

717: I'm on your side now.

Salvador: can I come as well?

717: who's this guys?

Kyo: his name's Salvador, he got lost as well.

717: very well, hold on to me.

 **Salvador and Kyo put their hands on 717.**

 **717 blinked back to the ship along with them.**

 **At the ship.**

Salvador: how ….do you ….do that ….

Kyo: are you ok?

 **Salvador throws up.**

Kyo: Eww

717: Typical.

 **Alex , Xen and Yu heard Salvador throw up and went outside.**

Alex: wow, what happened here?

Salvador: how are you still fine after that?

717: what?

Kyo: I think he should talking about your power.

717: My blinking? I'm used to it.

Kyo: I can teleport ,so I guess I'm used to the feeling as well.

Salvador: I have to sit down…..

Alex: so , he's our new ally against Kaiser?

Salvador: wait what?!

Xen: oh boi.

 **Alex explained everything to him.**

Salvador: are you insane? Taking down the Kaiser?!

717: I had a similar reaction.

Kyo: bastard tried to kill us, so we're getting revenge,besides, that tyrant had it coming!

Salvador: Still….-wait, this could work in my advantage-

Salvador: I'll help as well.

Alex: wait, just like that?

Salvador: Well , I have my own reasons.

717: whatever they are , its good to have more allies.

Xen: speaking of "more" . 717, where are the rest of you?

 **717 went quiet.**

Alex: what?

Kyo: oh please, don't tell me there are more of this guy.

Xen: should be. He's a synth.

717: …..how did you figure that one out?

Salvador: now that I look closer, the part of your face that isn't covered is extremely pale.

Alex: oh yeah, now I see it too.

Kyo: wait, so he's a robot?

717: I'm not a robot.

Xen: Project black death, correct?

717: you sure are full of info. Yes.

Alex: hold it! What's this project?

Kyo: Read some more old reports , this guy's not just a bounty hunter.

 **Xen and Kyo put their guard up.**

717: look, I'm not HIS dog, so show some trust.

Kyo: trust? You attacked us because you didn't believe us.

717: ok, trust is not a good word here, but I'm not working for the Empire!

Alex: hold on guys, he attacked us , that's true, but he did it because he thought that WE were with the Empire.

Kyo: what your point?

Alex: He hates the Empire , there's no way he's working with them.

717: good to know someone is on my side.

Salvador: make that 2, I don't really know you, but you seem like the type of guy who does his job fast.

Kyo: ok, now what's YOUR point in that?

Salvador: If he was working for the Empire, knowing how powerful you all are, he would have hit you fast and strong.

Alex: he's right.

Xen: Maybe he can be trusted.

Kyo: fine, but don't expect me to change his oil.

717: I'm not a robot..

Yu: I'm doing all this to protect the forest, I don't like 717 , but I'm willing to tolerate him until this is over.

717: thank you.

Xen: so, are those the stolen prototypes?

 **She looks at 717 gauntlets.**

717: Glacies and Ignis.

Xen: I read about them, they've been stolen.

717: I took them when I escaped, I guess you know the story.

Alex: what story?

Kyo: how he came out of the production line?

717: I'm not a robot! Get it through your head already!

Xen: anyway, I heard, there was an accident.

717: we were meant to be awakened 1 month later, but then the fire started, I somehow woke up and escaped, grabbed those 2 while I was running. They proved useful, especially Glacies.

Yu: so, you're the only survivor?

717: yes.

Alex: what was the project about anyway?

Xen: 717 is a assassin, 1000 were made , Kaiser wanted to use them to conquer the galaxy from the shadow.

Alex: holy….

Kyo: wait….1k?!

Yu: that's a lot…..

Xen: that's all I know though, a lot of info was lost.

717: Like the DNA donator.

Kyo: DNA what?

Xen: yes, the synthetic beings created there are actually modified clones.

717: Enough.

Xen: What?

717: Telling things about my "origin" is not too comfortable.

Xen: ok….

Alex: so , what now?

Kyo: The king .

Alex: oh yeah, we have to go meet with the king and ask for help.

717: You'll be going tomorrow, the night is falling.

Alex: then let's go to sleep and we'll go tomorrow.

Kyo: I'll keep watch .

Alex: are you sure?

Kyo: yes, besides, I don't know if it's safe with 717 around.

Alex: the guy's good ,Kyo.

Kyo: have you already forgot that he tried to kill you?

Alex: look, whatever that was, it was a misunderstanding.

Kyo: sure, anyway, go to sleep.

Alex: very well.

 **Everyone went to sleep.**

 **Later that night.**

717: -those guys sure know how to gather up a party-

 **717 got up and went in the forest, he sneaked passed Kyo.**

Salvador: Where is he going?

 **Salvador followed him.**

 **Somewhere in the forest, there was a large space .**

717: I wasted some ammo back there, I better reload.

 **717 pulled out a device from his pocket and pressed the button on it.**

 **Salvador was hiding behind a tree.**

Salvador :-what's happening?-

 **A weird creature came out of Salvador's shirt.**

Salvador: Leon, go there.

 **The creature looked like a chameleon at first, then it changed shape into a bird and flew where 717 was.**

 **A shape started appearing in the air, a ship appeared.**

717: home sweet home.

Salvador: -he has his own ship?!-

 **717 went inside, the ship had guns , multiple types , on the walls and there were multiple holo-books about poisonous plants and how to prepare them correctly to get a good poison.**

 **Leon was inside the ship.**

717: Let's see, caliber 54 bullets.

 **717 grabbed some ammo and went outside.**

717: The Glads were right….It really isn't nice to spy on others!

Salvador: You're good….

717: please, I'm just an experienced man.

Salvador: didn't knew you had a ship…

 **Leon flew back to Salvador, it looked a little scared..**

Salvador: holy…..

717: looks like your pet saw my equipment, but it doesn't matter.

717: Salvador of the Gondola family.

Salvador: !!!

Salvador: how do you…..

717: Xen is not the only one with info here.

Salvador: Please, don't tell them who I am.

717: The Gondola family is famous for its honest business and care for people, I won't.

Salvador: Thank you Sevon.

717: What?

Salvador: oh, well, calling you 717 seems a bit weird for me, so I took SEV from seven and ON from one. Sevon.

717: clever , and you know what?

Salvador: what?

Sevon: I like it.

Salvador: great.

Sevon: So, I keep your secret and you keep your mouth shut .

Salvador: yes.

Sevon: well, in that case, let's go

back to the Glads

 **Sevon used the device and the ship disappeared again**

 **Him and Salvador went back to the Glads.**

 **On Kaiser 1**

Cykopath: I can't believe this. Call Darius!

(Bio)

 **Name:Darius Ventruia**

 **Age: 23**

 **Race: Human**

 **Powers: agility, sorcery (skills: sword wielding, stealth, leadership)**

 **Affiliation: Kaiser**

 **Backstory: Darius had grown up in a palace with growing up to be able to serve his master Kaiser so that he could save his family although they were all murdered by the rebels so Darius was alone with only kaiser to serve while needing revenge on the rebels. After Darius's full allegiance is to Kaiser he then grew through the ranks to become Kaisers right hand man.**

Darius: You called , your majesty.

Cykopath: Yes, as you might have heard, the Glads escaped. I want you to track them down and kill them.

Darius: understood.

 **Darius left**

Cykopath: Its not over …..I will kill that brat!

 **Back on Roon.** **Everyone was awake and they were getting ready to go.**

Alex: Alright, Yu will guide us through the forest.

Yu: As Kyo and Salvador showed us, it's easy to get lost in there if you're not careful

Salvador: how did Sevon find us then?

Xen: Sevon?

Kyo: Who's Sevon?

Sevon: *cought*

Salvador: Its his name, 717, I felt weird calling him by a number, so I gave him a name.

Alex: And he's ok with it?

Sevon: I like this name , leave to that.

Kyo: Great, the bot's getting labeled.

Sevon: I'm not a robot .

Alex: Anyway, let's go!

 **The group went inside the forest.**

 **Somewhere in space.**

 **Inside a ship.**

Darius: They left some clues behind. Destination set, Roon.

 **Darius along with 2 other ships headed for Roon**

 **In the forest, on Roon.**

Salvador: There's a lot of vegetation here.

Sevon:I agree, it would be way easier if I could burn a path.

Yu: DON'T. YOU. DARE

Sevon: ok….

Kyo: Anyway, how long until we reach the city?

Yu: at least another hour or 2.

Kyo: Great.

Xen: Shut it. At least we're not chased by Kaiser.

Kyo: you got a point.

 **A sudden noise cane from Sevon.**

Sevon: Now?

Salvador: What's the deal Sev?

Sevon: I have to do something, go on ahead.

Yu: No, I'm not letting you out of my sight.

Sevon: we'll lose time if you guys stay and wait for me.

Alex: There sun's still up, we can spare a few minutes, besides, what could you possibly be doing.

Sevon: very well.

 **Sevon took off his gauntlets.**

Xen: Why are you-

Sevon: Just watch.

 **Sevon put them down and opened them, inside, there was small bottle with some sort of liquid in it.**

 **Salvador and Xen peeked at it.** l

Salvador: What's that?

Xen: I don't remember anything like that on the gauntlets.

Sevon: nothing special, just my blood.

Salvador: Wait what.

Xen: blood?

 **Sevon emptied the bottles and put them back in and closed the gauntlets.**

Sevon: alright, now the fun part..

 **Sevon put his gauntlets back on, a needle from inside the gauntlets started taking some blood.**

Sevon: there you go.

Alex: what was that?

Sevon: security measures. It order to make I'm the only one who can use them, once a year the gauntlets required a DNA sample.

Xen: like blood?

Sevon: exactly, they do reset once a year and the first one to wear them after the bottles have been emptied will be their owner.

Salvador: wait, so I could've took them just now?

Sevon: yes.

Xen: interesting.

Kyo: so you just put your oil in?

Sevon: Damn it Kyo…..

Alex: Anyway, you done?

Sevon: yes

Alex: then let's keep going.

 **The group kept walking.**

Yu: Here you go.

 **They reached the end of the forest.**

Yu: Welcome to Roon's capital.

 **The city was huge and well guarded.**

Alex: wow...

Kyo: once we speak to the king, we won't be able to back down.

Xen: who said we will?

Alex: let's go.

 **They all headed to the city.**

 **End of the chapter**


	5. The king of Roon

**Picking off from where we ended last time.** **The group arrived at Roon's capital city and are preparing to head in.**

Sevon: hmm.

Kyo: what is it synth?

Sevon: If I remember correctly, there's a place here where I can claim my money for the bounty.

Yu: Wait, YOU'RE GONNA SELL THE DIAMOND?!

Sevon: that's the whole point of it, whoever put up that bounty is filthy rich and wants it.

Alex: why not keep it and sell it for a better price?

Sevon: because no one will give me double it's worth.

Alex: Excuse me, what?

Kyo: that thing's expensive …

Yu: Anyway….we've reached the gate.

 **The gates of the city were big, 2 others were found on their sides.**

Yu: HELLO?

Guard: hm?

Guard: Who goes there?

Yu: ITS ME! YU.

Guard: Oh , welcome Yu, but, who are these strangers?

Yu: THEY'RE FRIENDS.

Guard: I don't know buddy, the one dressed in black seems shady.

Sevon: of course …….

Yu: DON'T WORRY, HE'S "GOOD".

Guard: If you say so, don't make me regret it.

 **The guard pressed a button and the gates started opening.** **The group passed through.**

Alex: wow….amazing .

Xen: beautiful.

Kyo: This is a nice place

 **The city was full of life and happiness , beautiful white buildings and nice people.**

Yu: Welcome to Flora, Roon's capital city.

Alex: I never knew there were places like this outside the Empire.

Sevon: If you'll excuse me, I gotta go.

 **Sevon blinked away.**

Salvador: I must do something as well, cya.

 **Salvador went in a different direction.**

Yu: Good, I could barely stand that guy anymore.

Kyo: Let's go meet the king .

 **The rest of the group headed for the palace.** **Somewhere in the city.** **Inside a shaddy store.**

Sevon: hello.

Manager: why hello there dear customer. How may I be of help?

 **Sevon put the diamond on the table.**

Sevon: I'm here to….ask a opinion.

Manager: oh, I see.

 **The manager took the diamond.**

Manager: My opinion, you should received…a message soon enough.

Sevon: thank you.

Manager: are you interested in another "opinion"?

Sevon: Sorry, but I'm busy.

 **Sevon left the store.**

 **In another part of the city.** **Salvador was talking to some people.**

Salvador: So, are the prototypes ready?

Man 1: yes sir, here.

 **The man handed Salvador a box.**

Salvador: good.

Man 2: the material you were trapped in for so long is tuff ,but it's properties are amazing.

Salvador: send me a report about its effects on living beings.

Man 1: Uhhh….

Man 2: you see , we weren't able to find any volunteers.

Salvador: what? So no data on their effects when used by an actual person?

Man 1: well, we noticed that they react at a certain amount of ….emotions.

Salvador: emotions?

Man 2: substances , we did chemical test and it results that the material reacts very well to the substances produced by the brain. In other words, emotions.

Salvador: I see, how does that work exactly?

Man 2: we figured that they'll absorb the substance through the skin, no need for brain surgery.

Salvador: interesting -maybe Sev can help-

Salvador: I'll be on my way.

Man : yes sir, Long Live Gondola!

 **Salvador left .** **Sevon and Salvador were wandering through the city** **Outside the palace.**

Yu: What do you mean we can't see the king?!

Royal Guard: The king is busy dealing with the increasing thread of the Empire.

Yu: But we're here to help him with the Empire.

Royal Guard: They all say that.

 **Yu went to the Glads, he was clearly not happy.**

Alex: what happened?

Yu: We can't see the king, the Empire is causing trouble.

Kyo: damn it.

Xen: what now?

 **Salvador saw them and went to them.**

Salvador: have you guys spoken with the king?

Alex: no, apparently he's bussy.

Salvador: what? Then what are we gonna do?

Alex: beats me, not like we got a specialist in breaking into a palace undetected.

Kyo: wait……the synth!

Salvador: oh come on, his name's Sevon!

Kyo: whatever, he was made to be an assassin, he should be able to get us inside.

Xen: are you sure? It's risky.

Kyo: yes, now, where is he?

 **Sevon was at a local weapon store**

Manager: I see you got a good eye sir, this is SXC-46 , small , but it holds 40 bullets and has a good fire-rate accompanied by good accuracy.

Sevon: hmm, do you got anything….like this?

 **Sevon showed him his gun.**

Manager: my god! Where did you got this beauty?

Sevon: places..

Manager: A cold-cloud XL , you don't see those bad boys nowadays, powerful and accurate, but only holds 20 bullets and the fire-rate is pretty slow.

Sevon: I also got this.

 **Sevon showed him his other gun.**

Manager: Amazing! A high caliber Revolutionary , I thought the only place them are found nowadays is army storage.

Sevon: do you got anything that makes less noise on shooting?

Manager: No way! Those 2 can't be replaced , but you can modify them.

Sevon: really?

 **The manager brought some spares.**

Sevon: hmm.

 **Sevon took a silencer and attached it to the XL.**

Manager: Let's go in the back, I got a shooting range where you can taste it.

 **They went in the back of the store.** **Sevon shot a few rounds**

Sevon: I like it, I'll buy 5 of those silencers.

Manager: why 5?

Sevon: I got more guns home.

Manager: more beauties I suppose. That'll be 1400.

Sevon: -cheap, I guess Roon is not too violent-

 **Sevon paid and went outside.** **He bumped into Xen.**

Xen: Watch i- here you are!

Sevon: what is it? You missed me?

Xen: come, we need you.

 **Xen took Sevon and met up with the others in the market.**

Sevon: alright, what's the problem?

Alex: you see, we have to break into the palace.

Sevon: come again.

Yu: apparently the king's busy , but we have to meet him.

Kyo: so you have to calculate a way in.

Sevon: just 'cause I was made an assassin doesn't mean I ca-…wait.

 **Sevon was looking at the Palace.**

Sevon: There are guards at each 2 meters , one at each window as well.

Sevon: but I think I see something useful.

Alex: alright.

Yu: wait, what did you see?

Sevon: nothing too "smelly".

Kyo: wait…

Salvador: oh no…

 **Yu took them to a lake outside the capital.**

Yu: this is a nasty idea…

Sevon: it's the only one, I can't blink through stuff , and I couldn't just pass through the wall while they were watching.

Xen: gross.

Sevon: say what you want, I've been through worse.

 **On the edge of the lake was a pipe, the sewer system.**

Yu: the bacteria in the lake is keeping it clean and all but…..ewww

Alex: Sevon, this is not gonna be pleasant.

Sevon: Believe me. I know.

 **They went inside the pipe and traveled through it until they've got under the palace.**

Kyo: this place smells like a garbage yard!

Sevon: I'm not arguing with you there.

Alex: please tell me we're close.

Yu: If I counted our steps right, we're right below the palace.

Alex: Great!

 **Alex punched a hole in the floor.** **water poured in the pipe, not much though.**

Sevon: really? You know that's NOT how it's done right?

Alex: sorry?

Xen: Fresh air!

 **They climbed out of the sewers through the hole Alex made** **They seen to have found the bath.**

Kyo: too bad we didn't arrive when this place was full of women.

Sevon/Alex/Salvador/Yu: you're right.

Xen: men….

 **They went out of the bath and began making their way to the throne room** **Inside the throne room, the group was hiding behind some pillars.**

King of Roon: And you're saying that we have no way to free those routes?!

Guard: No sir. They're blocked.

King of Roon: damn it, Kaiser…..

Alex: excuse us.

 **The group came out of hiding.**

King of Roon: Who are you?

Alex: we're just a group of people who want an audience.

King of Roon: I thought that I made it clear.

Alex: please, just a few minutes.

King of Roon: Get out before I call the guar- ….wait…..you're Alex.

Alex: yeah….

Sevon: oh no.

 **The king stood up and grabbed Alex by his throat.**

King of Roon: NOT JUST YOU, KYO AND XEN AS WELL. THE GLADS!

Alex: please……we're not…..

King of Roon: Guards!!

 **Sevon used Glacies to block the doors.** **There were only 2 guards inside.**

Guard 1: Don't move!

Guard 2: Surrender peacefully!

Xen: we're not here to fight.

King of Roon: Like I believe a word you say.

Kyo: Oh please, if we wanted to conquer, would we have help?

Yu: please your majesty! Calm down .

King of Roon: wait a minute.

 **The king let go of Alex.**

Alex: *cough*

King of Roon: You're Yu. The guardian of the forest.

Yu: yes, please, hear us.

King of Roon: why are the Glads here?

Yu: They deserted. They no longer serve Kaiser.

King of Roon: Hmm, and those 2?

 **He pointed at Sevon and Salvador.**

Sevon: 717 at your service.

Salvador: Salvador, a pleasure to meet you.

 **The guards broke in.**

Guards: FREEZE!

 **The king stopped them.**

King of Roon: Talk.

 **Alex , Kyo and Xen told him about Kaiser and what happened and asked him for help in taking him down.**

King of Roon: this is…….interesting.

Alex: We know his army's weaknesses, we can fight him!

King of Roon: Don't be foolish boy, Cykopath proved many times that he is a brilliant strategist and his army is still strong.

Sevon: what if we gather a higher number? Would we stand a chance?

King of Roon: Numbers are not everything, besides, we're talking about a 50 galaxies size army here.

Sevon: Hmm, then , what about Kaiser 1?

Alex: The capital of the Empire?

Sevon: If we can sneak in and attack, that'll throw the Empire in chaos.

King of Roon: that'll be a perfect chance to attack.

Alex: So , are you gonna help us?

King of Roon: Hold it, it's true that I consider this idea a good one, but I don't trust you.

Kyo: Why?

King of Roon: because, you're the Glads, I can't trust you, but.

Alex: but?

King of Roon: I'm willing to offer you a chance to prove you're trustworthy.

Sevon: what the?

 **Sevon's gauntlets started acting weird, no doubt , a malfunction.**

Sevo: this ain't good….

 **Salvador saw him and stood in front of him to hide his gauntlets.**

Sevon: thank you..

Salvador: don't mention it.

Alex: so, what must we do to prove ourselves?

King of Roon: Nothing, I'll have my guards follow you everywhere, if you try something, I'll know.

 **The group left , a couple of guards follow behind.**

Salvador: what was that Sevon?

Sevon: My gauntlet are malfunctioning, we were lucky though.

Kyo: how come?

Sevon: they didn't explode, or else we would have been caught in a rhapsody of fire and ice.

Salvador: the fire I can handle, the ice on the other side….

Xen: I'll fix them, give them to me.

 **Sevon took off his gauntlets and gave them to Xen**

Alex: me and Kyo are gonna head in the city, see ya.

 **Alex and Kyo left.**

Yu: I'll go with them, you 3 should be able to go back to the ship.

 **Yu went with Alex and Kyo.**

Xen: I'll go to the ship, prepare my workbench.

 **Xen went to the ship.**

Salvador: that leaves us.

Sevon: I feel naked without my gauntlets.

Salvador: fair enough.

Sevon: I'll go look around.

Salvador: wait, I have something you might want.

Sevon: what?

 **Salvador pulled out the box he received from the 2 man earlier.**

Sevon: what's that?

Salvador: Something the Gondola has been working on.

 **Salvador opened the box, inside there were 6 rings.**

Sevon: rings?

Salvador: special ones, using the properties of a rather, familiar, mineral I've been in "contact" with, those can amplify the DNA section that holds powers.

Sevon: So you got amps.

Salvador: yes, they do require something to active and ,we'll, work.

Sevon: please don't say batteries.

Salvador: No no. Cerebral chemicals.

Sevon: ok, batteries seem like a good idea now .

Salvador: look, let's say you're furious, these take the chemicals produced by your brain and use it to amp your powers.

 **Sevon took a ring.**

Sevon: I'll ask Xen to integrate it into Glacies.

Salvador: good idea.

Sevon: you're gonna give them to everyone?

Salvador: no, well, maybe. You know my identity, so i figured you would be a good 1st candidate.

Sevon: ok. Wanna look around? They got cheap prices on weaponry here.

Salvador: No thanks , I prefer hand to hand combat.

Sevon: very well.

 **Sevon started walking to the ship.** Salvador: wait up!

 **Salvador went with him.** **End of the chapter**


	6. Danger inbound

**( After a long time I decided to resume this one, from here I'll be using my new writing style. No revamp. The story will pick up from where it left off and I'll do my best to get the characters right, again.)**

 **While Alex, Kyo and Yu were wandering the city, Xen was at the ship working on Sevon's gauntlets and Sevon and Salvador were in the forest on their way to the ship.**

 **In the forest**

Salvador: So?

Sevon: Hm? **he looked at Salvador**

Salvador: I get that you're some clone, is that a term you're good with?. Clone?

Sevon: _**sign**_ I am basically a clone, so yes. **he spoke with a low voice**

Salvador: Right. So about your powers... **he seemed pretty curios** Why do you use the gauntlets if you can blink and stuff?

Sevon: My powers are good for getting to one place to another , but not too efficient in combat when it comes to attacking.

Salvador: I see...

Sevon: Now you.

Salvador: What? **he seemed confused**

Sevon: What is the head of the Gondola Family doing on Roon?

Salvador: Business, as usual. **his answer was pretty straight forward**

Sevon: I see. **he took the ring Salvador gave him out of his pocket and looked at it** This mineral is pretty interesting you know.

Salvador: You won't find it on other planets I tell you. That is a 100% Gondola product. **he seemed kinda proud about it**

Sevon: I see. **he stopped walking**

Salvador: Hmm? Why did you stop?

Sevon: Well **he put his hand on Salvador's shoulder** Walking is a bit slow.

Salvador: Oh no... **he knew what was about to happen and he clearly didn't like it**

 **Sevon began blinking multiple times until they've reached the place outside of the forest where the Glad's ship was**

Salvador: **he fell on his knees with his hand to his mouth** I think...I'm gonna throw up again... **he was feeling sick from the blinks**

Sevon: One you'll get used to it. **he started walking towards the ship**

Xen: Sevon. **Xen was inside the ship, but the door was open so she saw Sevon approaching** Why are you here?

Sevon: Catch. **he threw her the ring** Can you integrate it into Glacies?

Xen: **she caught the ring** Yes. **she continued her work**

Salvador: **_ughhh_ he slowly walked to the ship **Sev- **his legs gave out**

Sevon: **he blinked before he fell and caught him** Careful.

Salvador: Thank yo- BWAAAA **he started throwing up**

Sevon: Not nice...

 **Back in the city, Alex, Kyo and Yu were doing some shopping**

Yu: Are you sure you kill Cykopath? **he seemed nervous**

Kyo: That bastard had it coming for a while now **he clearly had a bone to pick with Cykopath** Trying to get rid of us like that.

Alex: Calm down Kyo. His time will come.

Kyo: Maybe but I still can't stand the fact that we almost died.

Yu: You have nothing to worry about while you're on Roon. If he tries attacking without conquering it then he'll have a problem.

Alex: Oh yeah, Roon has allies.

Kyo: Still...-

Yu: We should focus on getting some supplies first.

Alex: Right.

Kyo: _**sign**_ Ok, where do we get some food for us and oil for Sevon?

Alex: He is not a machine...

Kyo: He's still a synth.

Yu: Follow me **He went towards a market full of people , multiple stands were set up everywhere , selling all kind of stuff.**

Alex: This seems like a good place.

Kyo: Yeah.

Yu: Before we go in... **he pulled out 2 cloaks** You better put those on.

Alex: Why?

Yu: Infamous Glads...Kaiser...The Empire?

Kyo: Point taken. **he grabbed a cloak and put it on**

Alex: I guess we do have to stay hidden. **he took one as well.**

Yu: Great , now lets go **the 3 went in the market**

 **They bought some supplies then later when the sun started setting they began heading back to the ship**

 **When they arrived, the sun was barely visible anymore, the ship provided light. Sevon was taking a nap on the ground , salvador was doing the same behind him, Xen was just finishing the gauntlets.**

Xen: Done. **she rubbed her forehead** This tech is complicated, but too complicated.

Kyo: **he walked inside the ship** What do you got there .Xen? **he went to Xen to check out what she was doing**

Xen: His gauntlets. **s** **he held them up**

kyo: You managed to fix them?

Xen: Yes. It was tuff. **she looked a bit tired**

kyo: Alright **he took them** I'll give those to the synth. You go get some sleep.

Xen: Ok. **she headed to her room**

 **Outside the ship**

Yu: **Yu was starring at Sevon** What are you hiding... **he slowly tried to remove Sevon's mask**

Alex: Yu! **he noticed** Leave him alone. **he was whispering not to wake them up**

Yu: But I have to... **he touched his mask and slowly started pulling it down**

Sevon ! **He suddenly woke up and grabbed Yu's arm, twisted it to a point where he could easily break it** What were you doing?

Yu: OW OW . MY ARM! **he was clearly in pain** please let go of my arm, please...

Alex: Sevom , its ok.

Sevon: Very well **he let go of Yu's arm and fixed his mask** Don't touch me again.

Yu: **he backed away** Noted.

Sevon: I see you finished your shopping.

Alex: Yes . We got a good amount of supplies and what not.

Sevon: good. **he went inside the ship**

Kyo: Synth! Think fast! **he threw Ignis and Glacies at Sevon.**

Sevon: Try harder. **he used his blinking and put his gauntlets on directly** Much better.

Kyo:...Are you serios? **he was impressed by Sevon's ability** How did you do that?

Sevon: I can do a lot of things if I do some preparations beforehand.

Kyo: What? **he looked around, the air felt a bit different** What did you do?

Sevon: In case of an emergency, I used my power on the surrounding area. If something happens while you're asleep , I can blink away along with everyone.

Kyo: _**Sign**_ Did you do simulations to uphold that possibility?

Sevon: ...Really? **he was a bit annoyed by Kyo** I told you, I'm not a robot.

Kyo: Hey, you're not 100% biological either.

Sevon: Point taken **he blinked away**

Kyo: That guy gives me the creeps.

 **Alex walked inside a bit after Sevon disappeared**

Alex: Sevon blinked?

Kyo: yeah, I don't like that guy too much.

Alex: Come on , Kyo. He is not a bad person.

Kyo: Person? **he looked at Alex**

Alex: Ok, synth. But what harm could he do?

Kyo: I guess you're right. But I still don't trust him.

Alex: _**sign**_ Fine, but try not to tease him.

Kyo: No promise.

Alex: Good. Now on another note, where is Xen?

Kyo: Sleeping. She seemed a bit tired.

Alex: I see. I guess lately things have been pretty stressful.

kyo: No shit. We ran, hid ourselves and now we're plotting a rebellion!

Alex: Yeah... _ **yawn**_ Anyway, let's get some sleep , tomorrow we got a lot to do.

Kyo: Yeah, let's.

 **They went to sleep, Sevon and Salvador were way ahead of them outside the ship and Yu was sleeping on the edge of the forest, some animals gathered around him.**

 **Outside of Roon, in space.**

Darius: There it is. **he has arrived along with 2 ships** The Glads are somewhere on this planet.

Ship 1: Your order sir? **he was speaking through a communication channel**

Darius: For now we wait, if we head in now and the king notices us, we would have a lot of problems.

Ship 1: Understood .

 **They started monitoring Roon , keeping a close eye to any changes.**

 **On Kaiser 1**

Cykopath: **he was sitting on his throne** -That kid will not escape , but most importantly, he mustn't come in contact with his mother's species, or he might learn too much- **worried, but calm, he plots his next move carefuly**


End file.
